


At Peace

by Tonks1108



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks1108/pseuds/Tonks1108
Summary: Rewatching season 2, and the drunk-Haught, episode had me thinking.Post Jonas being sent back down, the girls head back to the homestead.





	At Peace

As Waverly and Wynonna turned to walk back towards Nicole, Waverly could see how drunk and tired her girlfriend was. 

“Yo, Haught!” Wynonna exclaimed, “you gonna make it?”

Nicole only grunted in response, heading towards Waverly’s jeep and slowly climbing into the passenger’s side.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Wynonna quips.

“Wy, you got her into this mess. You can at least drive her cruiser back to the homestead...and no sirens.” Waverly demands.

“Damn it. Ruins all the fun. Fiiiiine.” She replies.

Waverly opens her jeep door to the sounds of Nicole’s deep breathing, the red head dead asleep against her window, neck bent at an awkward angle.

“She’s going to regret that position later on,” Waverly shakes her head, and starts the car. She looks in her review mirror, watching Wynonna start the cruiser and follow along.

*

After waking a very grumpy, semi-drunk Haught, Waverly walks her up to her bedroom. She sits her on the edge of her bed and tells her to strip. 

“Waves, I’m too drunk for that,” Nicole retorts.

“Oh no, miss peppermint shots, you are taking those gross stripper bar clothes off, and then you are changing into your pajamas and sleeping this off,” she replies.

Nicole grumbles in response, but slowly begins to remove her clothing. After 10 minutes of drunken disrobing, and Waverly having to wake her up twice, Nicole is finally settled in bed. 

“I am going to walk with Wynonna, and you are going to stay here and sleep. I’ll bring you a glass of water when I come back,” Waverly says to her nearly passed out girlfriend.

“Mmmmkay baby, I’ll be riiiight here,” Nicole slurs back.

*

Waverly returns shortly after, a glass of water in her hands and tears still in her eyes. Wynonna took her news as well as she could, reminding Waverly that nothing can tell her who her family is, not even blood. But Waverly still felt lost. Not knowing who, or what, she is, was driving her insane.  
As she gets ready for bed, she thinks back to the forms Nicole got for her, and her promise to be by her side. She can’t help but smile through her tears, now looking at her girlfriend lying in her bed. 

Nicole has shown up for her time and again, and her willingness to help Wynonna makes Waverly care for her even more deeply. They haven’t said those words yet, but each action that Nicole makes in support of her and her family proves to Waverly how real her feelings are.

Climbing into bed, Nicole stirs as the mattress dips. Waverly scoots towards her, finding warmth under their three blankets.

“Hi,” Nicole whispers, squinting her eyes and slowly smiling until Waverly’s red eyes come to her attention, “What’s wrong, baby?”, she asks. Her brown eyes now fully open, calmly waiting for Waverly’s answer.

Waverly sighs, scooting even closer into Nicole’s arms, tucking her head under the redhead’s chin. She’s pulled closer as she answers, “I told Wynonna,” Waverly breathes, “You know, about me maybe not being an Earp.”

Waverly can feel Nicole’s shock in the way her grip tightens, “Okay, and how did she take it?” Nicole asks.

“As well as Wynonna takes any type of news. Denied it at first. Then just told me that no matter what any test says, that I’m her family,” Waverly answers.

“She loves you,” Nicole squeezes her closer, talking lowly in Waverly’s ear, “nothing will ever change that.”

Nicole can hear the tears in her girlfriends voice as Waverly replies, “I know.” 

Silence comes over the room as Waverly closes her eyes, breathing in Nicole, settling into the peace that comes with being around her.

“I’m here Waverly,” Nicole whispers, “I may be a little hung-over, but I’m here.”

Waverly breathes again, and smiles, “I know baby.”

As they both begin to drift to sleep, Nicole’s fingers softly carding through the ends of her hair, Waverly feels a sense of peace for the first time in a long time.


End file.
